


Ran Into My Life(Barry)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: DC Femreader! :) [6]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Adorable Barry Allen, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awesome Joe West, Child Abuse, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, First Dates, Hurt Wally West, Mother-Son Relationship, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 08:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Y/N is a cop and Joe West is her boss. After she helps 5 year old Wally find his uncle many unexpected and wonderful things happen. Also Iris doesn't exist





	1. Chapter 1

At a state fair after a accident happened with a popcorn machine catching fire that led to chaos. They panicked thinking someone caused it. The firetruck left I saw a little boy with red hair 

"uncle Barry! Barry! Uncle Barry! Where are you?!"

I walked to him 

"hey hey buddy you lost?"

I knelt down to his eye level he looked at me he nodded he started crying

"hey it's OK don't cry its gonna be OK I promise" 

"P-please help me find my uncle" 

Tears rolling down his face 

"hey hey don't cry everything is gonna be OK we'll find him ok"

He nodded rubbing his eye's 

"OK what's your name?" 

"W-Wally" 

"OK Wally my name is officer Y/N let's find your uncle OK. Do you have a picture of him?" 

He grabbed his phone showing me a picture of a man who was really hot and strangely familiar focuse Y/N! I held his hand as we searched for the boy's uncle. We continued looking Wally held my hand tight.

"officer!" someone said 

"not now I got a missing kid"

"very well"

"Wally! Wally! Where are you kid?! You better not be playing another joke on me! Wally!"

"uncle Barry!"

"Wally!"

Wally let go of my hand and ran to him he picked him up holding him tight

"oh kid you scared me too death don't ever do that again"

He kissed Wally's head he saw me

"thank you! Thank you so much officer"

"just doing my job"

"no really please let me make it up to you"

"no need I need to head back station before Joe kills me"

"wait you know Joe"

"yeah he's my boss"

"I knew you looked familiar I'm Barry I've come by the station before to uh visit" I cut him off

"your dad he's a good man"

He looked at me surprised "thanks"

Wally whispered in Barry's ear 

"oh right I completely forgot we're going to be late! I'm so sorry I've got somewhere I gotta be, but let me take you out to eat and coffee sometime" 

"Barry" he cut me off 

"please I insist" 

"alright I'll see you around" 

"in a flash" 

"bye Y/N" Wally said 

I ruffled his hair "see you soon Wally but don't get lost again alright kiddo" 

He nodded I walked away from them waving 

Wally's P. O. V 

"you forget to get her number" 

He face planted I laughed he tickled me I laughed harder 

"oh you think that's funny you little squirt"


	2. Chapter 2

At work I put a man in his cell I saw Henry sitting in his cell reading 

"doing alright today, sir?"

"as always officer thank you"

I walked and sat at my desk I sighed not being able to stop thinking about Barry and how adorable Wally is. I saw Barry being clumsy I held in my urge to laugh only to chuckle 

"I saw that!"

I laughed he walked to me smiling

"I'm busy right now, Barry"

"I know but I talked to Joe and he said that you could have the day off. Considering how you helped me out with, Wally and all"

"did he now"

I shook my head I grabbed my thing's he rubbed his hands together excited.  
...

Barry and I sat on the chairs facing each other eating at Big Belly Burger. We ate our food

"so tell me how you know Joe" I asked 

"it's a very long complecated story"

"I see soo...." 

"sooo how long have you been a cop"

"after High-school my mom died dad couldn't he just couldn't live without her"

"I'm sorry"

"oh it's fine it was year's ago"

"but you feel it every day believe me I know"

"yeah, anyway so after I lost them I got a job at the station 5 year's ago. Now I'm sitting in Big Belly Burger with a man who is very cute"

I saw him blush smiling and scratching his neck 

"Wally won't stop talking about you he keeps saying that you are his Gardian angel"

I smiled "he's a sweet kid"

"where did you go to school?"

"star city private High-school"

"hey me too"

"really small world"

"very"

"you would have hated me in High-school"

"I wouldn't say that"

"you knew me?"

"yeah I was the girl who was sat behind you in science class. I learned more from you more than the teacher"

"humph I thought no one noticed me in High-school they were all over.."

"big, strong, sports player, handsome boy's, please I like guy's that are a little different"

"well then I believe we're going to have a good relationship"

.....

Barry and I walked to my house I sighed in disappointment

"home again" he chuckled slightly disappointed 

"home again I had fun I honestly don't think I've had this much fun in a long time"

"well that can't be good we should go out again"

"yeah we should but don't get me out of work so I don't lose my job"

"believe me you don't have to worry about that"

He hugged me I hugged him back man this feels to right to be wrong. I walked inside I opened the door I turned and waved as did he. I went inside shutting the door I screamed in excitement

"best date ever!"


	3. Chapter 3

Years later Barry and I married ever since he and Wally ran into my life it has been the greatest thing that ever happened to me. I sat at work sitting down at my desk. Staring off suddenly my phone went off. I quickly answered not looking at the contact 

"hello?" 

-"help m-me please!" 

"Wally?!" 

I heard Rudolph yelling and then Wally panicking, screaming and then nothing. I stayed on the phone and got in my cop car and drove fast. I made it I slammed the door open I heard something in the bedroom I opened the door. Rudolph on top of Wally choking him on the floor 

"Wally!" 

I kicked Rudolph we fought he tried to stab my arm. I nocked him out I picked Wally up he was alive but looked dead. I called back up and I called a ambulance my friend who was a paramedic

"Y/N What the hell happened to him?!" he asked 

"no time to explain" 

I helped him we made it to the emergency they got out Wally crying in pain 

"it's going to be ok Wally" I said softly 

We ran him in wall he laid on the stretcher. I had to stop they took him to the emergency room. I sat down in the hallway crying. I called Barry he answered 

-"hey babe" 

"you need to come to the hospital Wally's here he's not OK" 

-"I'm coming!" Barry said 

I hung up I walked to the waiting room and sat down. I saw Barry and Joe I stood and walked to them 

"I spoke with the doctor he's stable I sent someone to arrest Rudolph"

"thank you" Joe said 

I nodded "I got to go to work tell Wally I said to rest"

"hey hey don't leave your staying here"

"Barry's right you need to stay that's an order" Joe said

I sat down Barry sat next to me holding my hand rubbing my back 

"he called me I heard yelling, screaming and then nothing.. I went there Rudolph was trying to k-kill him" I started crying "what if I was too late"

"Y/N! Please don't say that. That's not true Wally's gonna be OK"

He wrapped his arms around me I leaned on his shoulder. The only reasons I am grateful that Wally had that accident 7 month's ago he achieved his dreams and he heals at a faster rate than normal. Barry and I spoke to child's services they said we could adopt him. That night Barry and I sat in Wally's hospital room. The only sound was the beeping from his heart monitor. Barry went to get us something to eat. I hear groaning from Wally he started shaking 

"no no no" he mumbled 

"Wally!"

I ran to him 

"Wally you're OK you're safe" 

He hugged me sobbing I rubbed his head 

"I can't go back I can't he-he'll kill me" he chocked sobbing 

"Wally shhh shhh it's OK I'm here you're safe. I'm not letting you go back" 

He buried his face in my neck 

"m-mom"

"it-it's Y/N kiddo"

"I know" he muttered

I smiled tears rolling down my face he calmed down still holding on to me. I rocked back and forth he stopped sobbing though he still cried. I saw Barry he rubbed Wally's back

"you're gonna be OK Wally you're going to come home with us" Barry said

Wally let go of me he dried his tears sniffing

"you hungry?" Barry asked

Wally nodded Barry gave him something to eat he ate. That day we signed the paper's adopting Wally


	4. Chapter 4

Barry and Wally on mission I laid in bed feeling really sick. I looked on my calendar on my phone I missed my period! I sat up. Could I be pregnant? I looked Wally and Barry won't be home for a while. I went to the store and bought a pregnancy test. I went home I pulled in seeing Wally and Barry inside. Shit their home early I put the box of pregnancy test in my purse. I went inside

"Y/N we just got here. Where have you been?"

"oh was just out nothing H-how was the mission"

I put my purse on the counter

"long too long"

"you not gonna tell her you like Artemis" Barry said

"dad!"

I laughed I sighed Barry touched my cheeks

"you okay" he asked 

"of course I am"

"hmm mm"

"Y/N"

I sighed "well you know I've been a little moody, sick, emotional and all and I" he cut me off

"Y/N just tell me"

"I th-think I might be pregnant"

He froze I looked at Wally who was eating ice-cream he looked at me shocked

"H-how certain are you?"

"I missed my per" Wally cut me off

"yeah let's stop there d-did you take a you know a test"

"not yet I bought some wall you two we're out I just wanted to make sure I was before I told you"I said 

"let's not panick. Do you want to? Should you?" Barry said 

"uh yeah" 

I grabbed my purse Barry kissed me

"whatever it says I love you"

I smiled I walked to the bathroom taking the test. I opened the door Wally and Barry ran to me

"we have to wait 6 minutes"

"great we might as well wait forever!" Wally said

"race?" Barry asked 

"you read my mind" Wally said

They looked at me I nodded they ran off I took a deep breath. I tapped my hands on my legs. I walked to the bathroom I looked two line's I laughed crying I'm pregnant. Barry and Wally ran in with food they put it on the table. They saw me crying

"Y/N!"

Barry ran he grabbed the pregnancy test he laughed and hugged me

"uh hello!"

I hugged Wally

"I'm pregnant"

"you need to rest! You need to quit your job and stay home!"Barry said 

"slow down" I said 

He made me sit on the couch Wally brought me pillows

"I'm fine"I said 

"shh don't say anything we're going to take care of you and the baby" Barry said 

I huffed Barry called Joe he gave me maternity leave.  
....

Wally's P. O. V 

I sat down with my Pawpawl Joe, Dick, Artemis and Roy waiting for mom to have the baby. Finally as if waiting for my entire life dad walked in. He smiled 

"Wally you want to come meet your baby sister"

Your P. O. V

I held my daughter she had my eye's and Barry's hair. Wally, Joe, Roy, Artemis, Dick and Barry walked in I smiled. Wally slowly walked to me 

"you want to hold her?" 

He nodded Barry helped Wally hold her I smiled feeling exhausted 

"she's so cute" Artemis said 

"anyone placing bets on her being faster than Wally" Roy said 

Dick laughed "I'm betting she beats him on her first step" 

Wally rolled his eye's looking at D/N he smiled 

"my sister humph that's right baby flash I'm your big brother" 

Barry kissed my head putting his arm's around as we looked at Wally and D/N


End file.
